Eragon:Betrayed
by Ariana Burning Rose
Summary: Gem is the daughter of the evil King Galbtorix, she runs away from home hopeing to be good but not so sure she wants to be. Murtagh Her boyfrinendfiance trys to help her as much as he can, and her loveing dragon Eridor will do all that he can to try and h


An: Read and hopefully enjoy

Disclaimer: i don't not own any of the inheritence triligie at all, or it'd chacters, the only charcters i own are the ones that aren't included in the books their the ones i created

Eragon: Betrayed

**Chapter 1: Gem's Betrailal**

**"King Galbatorix , your daughter has run off and she's taken Eridor with her." One of the King's men said.**

**"What?" King Galbatorix yelled.**

**"Princess Gem has run off."The King's man said.**

**King Galbatorix glared at them and shook his head. The King's men took a step back but didn't run off. Just then the Raz'ack walked in with their black capes covering their faces. The king smiled and ushered the raz'ack closer. The Raz'ack stepped up as they were told to do.**

**"I have a mission for you, I want you to go to a town called Palancar Valley search the whole town kill whom ever you think might be hideing something about my daughter." King Galbatorix said.**

**"Yesss my Lord." The Raz'ack said before leaveing.**

**"Now Get my dragon ready at once!" King Galbatorix yelled turing to Kings men "Or you shall find your self's in a world of pain!"**

**The King's men quickly ran out the door to find King Galbatorix 's dragon. **

**Outside the village Dras-Leona**

**"Murtagh were are you?" Gem called.**

**"Over here." Murtagh answered.**

**Gem rode Eridor over to were Murtagh answered from and gasped, in front of her was a blue dragon. Eridor leaned his head towards Saphira and growled. Saphira growled back and reared.**

**Gem tapped into Saphira' mind and said _"You really don't fight with Eridor he'll slay you."_**

**_"That sure?" _Saphira asked.**

**_"He was trained by King Galbatorix for seven years." _Gem said.**

**_"And how would you know that?" _Saphira asked.**

**_"Because I'm King Galbatorix' daughter and a dragon rider." _Gem said.**

**Saphira's eyes widened and she didn't respond. Gem dismounted Eridor and walked over to Murtagh. Murtagh stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Eridor laid down and extended his next to the sky and spit out fire. Gem kissed Murthagh and walked over to Eridor.**

**"_What now?" _She asked.**

**_"I like attenion to you know." _Eridor said.**

**_"You poor thing." _Gem said scratching Eridor's neck.**

**_"I know." _He said letting out a loud humming.**

**"Saphira knock it off." Eragon said sitting up.**

**_"It wan't me it was Eridor." _Saphira said.**

**"Eridor?" Eragon asked.**

**Eridor turned his head towards Eragon and blinked. Eragon looked at him Eridor and started to panick. Gem laughed and patted Eridor.**

**"What's so funny?" Eragon snapped.**

**"You are." Gem said.**

**"Who are you people?"Eragon yelled.**

**Eridor got up and opened his mouth showing his teeth. Saphira walked in front of Eragon and was ready to protect him.**

**Chapter 2: The Great Fight**

**Saphira leap at Eridor and Eragon quickly got up, unsheathed Zar' roc, and ran forward to help Saphira fight Eridor. Gem unsheathed Lac' ork stepped in frint of Eragon. Eridor sank his teeth into one of Saphira's leds and pulled her of her feet. Saphira growled painfully and tried to get free. Meanwhile every blow that Eragon tryed to make to was intersepted by Gem.**

**"Don't think you can kill Eridor with ease! You'll have to go through me first!" Gem yelled swiftly dogeing Eragon blows.**

**"Then I will!" Eragon yelled.**

**"By all means try!" Gem yelled stricking Eragon in his right arm were his sword was.**

**Eragon screamed from the pain but refused to give up. He quickly changed his sword to his left hand.**

**"How can one with such a beautiful figure such as yourself stand to fight?" Eragon asked.**

"**I was trained by King Galbatorix beacuse I was a rider for him longer for SEVEN YEARS!" Gem yelled.**

**"All the more reason to kill you and your dragon." Eragon said.**

**"Why him? I'm King Galbatorix's daughter!" Gem said smiling.**

**"Your jokeing." Eragon said swinging Zar' roc.**

**"Am I? Then why is it I have the power to controll any army with a snap of my fingers?" Gem asked.**

**"I don't belive you." Eragon said.**

**Just then a huge black dragon landed in the center field. King Galbatorix dimounted and glared at Gem and Eragon. Gem stopped fighting, sheathed Lac' roc, and turned around to face her father.**

**"I'm highly disapointed in you Gem. You ran away again! How am I ever going to get you and Eridor ready to fight Varden if you keep running off?" King Galbatorix yelled.**

**"I...I...I only want to please you father, so when I heard about the new dragon rider I wanted to catch him, and bring to you." Gem said in a fearfull voice that not even Murtagh had heard.**

**As King Galbatorix talked Eragon, Murtagh, and Saphira took this advantage to flee. Gem stood put and bowed her head. Tears streamed down her face as her father yelled at her. Eridor put his head on her shoulder to try and comfort her. When King Galbatorix was done yelling at Gem, he shook his head in disapointment. Gem turned around and wrapped her arms around Eridor's neck, Eridor nugged her closer, and wrapped his neck around her hugging her. King Galbatorix mounted his black dragon and waited for Gem to do the same. **

**Once she mounted he said "Next time you do this when I find you I'll lock you in chains till I need you to assist me in battle." **

**Gem ignored her fathers words and told Eridor _"Next time I'll kill the guards around my room so I can get away faster then I'll run away to Murtagh for good. Who knows maybe we'll get marryed and start a family. You would like that wouldn't you?"_**

**_"Yes I would I'm queit intrested in these so called childeren." _Eridor said. **

**_"Just don't eat them." _Gem told Eridor.**

**_"Ha like I do such a thing." _Eridor said.**

**_"You might." _Gem said.**

**_"I won't eat any human unless you instruct me to. I give you my word." _Eridor said.**

**_"Thanks Eridor your the best dragon a girl could have."_ Gem said.**

**Eridor chuckled and started humming.**

Chapter 3: The punishment and the escape plan

**At the Castle the next day**

**When they reached the castle Gem dismounted Eridor and waited for her father to do the same. King Galbatorix dismounted and turned towards Gem. Gem looked down and shuddered as her father walked closer to her. **

**King Galbatorix Put his arms around her, gave her a hug, and said "I love and I don't want you to get hurt."**

**Eridor snorted and walked away with the stable men.**

**_"Eridor meet me in my flower garden the big one when it's dark." _Gem said.**

**_"As you wish my love." _Erido said.**

**_"I love you to." _Gem said.**

**"Now I want you to go to your room and stay there untill I send one of the king's men to get yo for supper then after that your free to go any were in the castle." King Galbatorix said.**

**"Yes father." Gem said.**

**"But the guards will follow you to make sure you don't run off." King Galbatorix said.**

**Gem nodded walked off to her room. When she reached her room she opened the door and found a package sitting on her bed. She walked over and picked it up. Attached to the was a message theat read _Dear, Gem I'm sorry to hear that you have not sucessfully exacped from you father King Galbatorix it mostly my fault fo not distracting the Kings men better. Your Friend, Guard Solm. _Gem smiled and thought at least I have three friends.**

**"But theres still nothing to do." Gem said with a sigh.**

**_"There's still a plan to be made." _Eridor said.**

**_"There is but, I don't think we should start it right know, I'm going to rest for now you can start thinking of something. Oh! Guard Solm say's he sorry about us getting caught said he couldn't distract them long enough." _Gem said.**

**_"You go a head and rest, as for Guard Solm he's scratching my shoulder and he's telling me that he was needed when he was supossed to distract th guards."_ Eridor said.**

**_"Oh well, we better hope Guard Solm is watching me while we're in the garden." _Gem said before she fell a sleep.**

**With in a few hours one of the King's men entered her room and woke Gem up for supper. Gem got up and thanked him as he left. The guard laughed and kept on walking. At the dinner table King Galbatorix and Gem just looked at each other and said nothing. The King's man stood put guarding them as if there was suppossesd to be an attack at any moment. When Gem finished eating she got up and left. Two guards followed her to the garden and Eridor was there waiting for her.**

**_"Have any ideas?" _Gem asked.**

**_"Give me the word and I'll eat them. Or you could knock them out and make them forget everything." _Eridor said.**

**_"You'd like the first one to much. But I have a better idea, I'll tell them a diffrent place than where i'm planing to go and knock them out so they don't see me go towards Dras-Leona were Murtagh was last at."_ Gem said.**

**_"I like that idea, it just like my secound one mixed with one of yours." _Eridor said.**

**_"It's settled then, in about an hour we'll lie to them about where we're going." _Gem said.**

Chapter 4: The secound escape.

(Ushnark Father)

**_"Ready?" _Gem asked placeing the saddled on Eridor**

**_"If the first plan don't work I'm eating them." _Eridor said.**

**_"Go for it Eridor." _Gem said mounting Eridor.**

**"Where do you think your going?" The Oldest guard asked.**

**"To Palancar Valley to fetch the Raz' ack." Gem said.**

**"Your lieing." The oldest one said.**

**_"May I eat them?" _Eridor asked.**

**_"Hurry up then, before they get my father." _Gem said.**

**Eridor quickly ate the young guard and turned to the oldest and spit fire at him engulfing the old guard in flames. When Eridor was sure the old guard was dead he flew off towards Dras-Leona were they last saw Murtagh and Eragon. Eridor flew as fast as he could so they couldn't get caught. Gem looked back every few secounds to make sure no one was following them. A cold shiver went up Gem's back as she spotted a line of torches following them.**

**_"Eridor the Urgals are following us." _Gem said.**

**_"Grrrr..." _Eridor said.**

**_"Go to Gil' ead_ _Murtagh mentioned something_** **_about going there next." _Gem said.**

**Eridor started moveing his wings faster to try and gain speed. With in three hours they reached the out skirts of Gil' ead. Eridor was first to notice the fire below them.**

**_"Go down and land?" _Eridor asked.**

**_"Yes go down."_ Gem said.**

**Eridor landed down in the center of the clearing and Gem dismounted. Murtagh and Eragon looked up from their meal and Saphira growled.**

**"Saphira stand down. You still haven't recovered from the wounds that dragon gave you and I haven't recovered from the other night either." Eragon said.**

**"Gem... why... why are you here?" Murtagh asked.**

**"I wanted to be with you." Gem said walking towards Murtagh.**

**"You know her?" Eragon asked loudly.**

**"Yes, shes my girl friend." Murtagh said as he put his arms around her waist.**

**"I've been traveling with you and your dateing my worst nightmare!" Eragon yelled.**

**"I have a life to you know." Murtagh yelled.**

**"Murtagh the Urgles have been following me." Gem said.**

**"What?" Eragon yelled.**

**"I didn't think they would." Gem said.**

**"It's ok, we'll take care of them." Murtagh said giveing Gem a kiss.**

**Gem smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and place her head on Murtagh's chest. Eridor slowly walked over to Gem and Murtagh. Eragon watched Eridor with fear in his eyes. Eridor laughed to himself and looked at Eragon. Eragon's backed stiffend when his eyes meet with Eridor's.**

**_"Theres no reason to fear me Little human." _Eridor said.**

**_"How can I trust you and why are you talking with me?" _Eragon asked.**

**_"When your a dragon as old as I am you can talk to anyone. As for the trusting me, if I really wanted to eat you I'd do away with that Saphira of yours first then eat you. So you see now I mean you no harm." _Eridor said in a calm voice.**

**_"What happened? I lost contact with you." _Saphira said.**

**_"Eridor was talking to me and I guess he has to block our link to speack to each other." _Eragon said.**

**_"I do,and I can also listen in on your conversation's." _Eridor said.**

**"Get out of my head!" Eragon screamed.**

**"Can you get any louder?" Murtagh asked.**

**"Really you help the Urgals find us." Gem added.**

**"Your a little late for that warning, Ushnark's daughter." The Urgal captain said.**

Chapter 5: The fight and the capture.

**"What do you want?" Eragon asked .**

**"Wouldn't you like to know." The Urgal Captain asked.**

**"Brisingr!" Eragon yelled.**

**The Urgal fell to the ground dead and an army climbed up from all sides surrounding them. Murtagh attacked them instanly with Gem by his side. Eragon turned around and saw Murtagh and Gem back to back surrounded by the Urgals. Eridor stood next to Saphira to aid her from the Urgals attacks. Then four Urgals came after Eragon. One of the many Urgals surrounded Gem and Murtagh hit Gem with a mallet .Gem fell to the ground unconsious just as Eragon was hit with a big club on top of his head. The Urgals picked up Gem and Eragon and took of with them while many others forced Murtagh, Saphira, and Eridor to retreat.**

**In the prisoner cells at GIl' ead**

**"Where am I?" Gem asked weakly.**

**"You think I know?" Eragon snapped.**

**Gem ignored Eragon and tryed to contact Eridor. Gem failed to contact Eriodor every time she tryed. When the prisoner keeper's came by Gem was lying on the floor face down with Eragon stairing from his cell.**

**"Not another one." One of them said sighing.**

**"I'll go get a doctor for her and get some fresh water and food to while I'm at it." The secound on said.**

**"Don't drug her food or water, If you do we might lose her and Durza wouldn't like that." The first one said.**

**"Very well then the other one said running off as fast as he could.**

**Fourty minutes later he reaturned with food and water and a doctor by his side. The first prisoner keeper unlocked the cell gate and followed the doctor in. The doctor kneeled down and rolled Gem over. The doctor had no need to check over Gem to find out what the problem was.**

**"Tell what happend to this girl." The doctor demanded.**

**"Her and her buddy over there were brought in by someone who said they had stolen someones horses and were attacked by Urgals."The prisoner keeper said.**

**"Stupid creatures, all I can say is what ever she tryed to do last really put alot of stress on her. I'm going to banage her head, but your going to need to replace the bandage every day, and she's going to need fresh water and food every meal." The doctor said as he wrapped Gem's head wound. "Now help me get her onto the bed."**

**They put Gem on the bed and left the cell locking it before they left the prisoner hold. Eragon looked out his cell window when he noticed men careing the woman form his dreams by. The woman's hiar moved revealing her pointed ears. **

**_"She's an elf." _Eragon said to himself. **

**Behind them followed Durza. Durza looked at Eragon and smliled as he continued forward. Durza stopped when he saw Gem lying in the stall dyagnoly from Eragon's. **

**"Keeper come here!" He yelled.**

**"Yes?" The keeper asked stopping a few feet from the shade.**

**"How long has she been here?" Durza asked.**

**"She's been her for about fourteen hours." The keeper said.**

**"Open the door I wish to see her." Durza snarled.**

**"I can't do that." The keeper said.**

**"Do you know who she is!" Durza yelled grabbing the keeper by his collor.**

**"N...n...no" The keeper said.**

**"She's King Galbatorix's daughter, now open it at once!" Durza yelled shoveing the keeper to the ground.**

**The keeper quickly got up and unlocked the door. Durza swung the door open and walked over to Gem. **

**Durza placed his hand on Gem's head and said "Awaken Du Vrangr Gata."**

**Gem's eyes opened and she sat up slowly. Gem's noticed Durza pulling his hand back and quickly looked up at him.**

**"Durza?" Gem asked.**

**"Yes love it's me. But saddly I must go" Durza said walking out of the cell motioning for her to follow.**

**"You've got to get me out of here." Eragon whispered to her.**

**Gem answered Eragon through his mind_"I will come back for you. I'm going to find the other's first. I to weak to do this alone."_**

**Gem started to fall and Durza turned around and caught her before she hit the ground. Durza then picked Gem up and started walking again.**

**"I'll carrie were every you want to go." Durza said.**

**"Thank you." Gem said.**

**"No need for thanks." Durza said.**

Chapter 6: The escaape from town and the Rescue plan

**Durza took Gem down to the stables where she bought a young chestnut mare that was strong, fast, and could go for leagues with out stopping. Or so what the owner had said. Durza tacked up the chestnut mare for Gem and helped her mount, before departing. Gem tapped her heel's lightly against the mare's side's and the mare moved into a slow canter. Gem and the mare dodged people in the streets just to get near the gate were the guards stood. Gem reconized the four guards at once, The tallest guard was Solm, the shortest was Mort, the only pikes man was Solm's brother Kilik, and the last man was her ex boyfriend and Mort's son Martin. Gem tryed contacting Eridor again but he got ahold of her first,.**

**_"What happened are you alright?"_Eridor asked.**

**_"I went to prison, and I'm ok. But we're bound to get caught. I've ran into Durza and he took me out of the prison to the stables. Now I can see Solm, Mort, Kilki, and Martin. There sitting at the gates and I need know were you are so I can decide if this is the gate I need to go through." _Gem said.**

**_"We're on the west side." Eridor said._**

**_"Great. I'm at the west gate and they are to." _Gem said with a sigh.**

**_"Gallop past them." _Eridor said.**

**"Come on girl we have to go past 'em." Gem said moveing the mare into a gallop.**

**As Gem and the mare reched the gate all four of the guards stood up.**

**"Stop." They all yelled at the same time.**

**"Move I can't stop." Gem said.**

**"Stop or we'll make you stop!" Martin yelled.**

**"I can't let myself be caught again, Solm understand!" Gem yelled as they passed underneath the gate before it shut.**

**outside the gates**

**As soon as Gem slowed the mare she saw smoke from a fire near by. Gem got off the trail and followed the smoke trail to a camp sight were she found Murtagh, Eridor, and Saphira.**

**_"Eridor I see you." _Gem said.**

**_"I don't see you." _Eridor said looking around.**

**Gem walked out of the woods and yelled "I got ya now!"**

**Murtagh jumped up and turned around sword in hand. When he saw it was Gem he sighed and sheathed his sword.**

**"Don't do that again you scarred me." Murtagh said.**

**"Sorry." Gem said.**

**Murtagh walked over to Gem and helped her dismount. When Gem was dismounted Murtagh wrapped his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. Gem smiled and turned around to face Murtagh. **

**"Want something?" she asked.**

**"Only you." Murtagh said.**

**"That all?" Gem asked.**

**"No not really." He said.**

**"What else then?" she asked.**

**"First will you marry me?" Murtagh asked.**

**"Yes I will marry you." Gem said giveing Murtagh a kiss.**

**"Secoundly, it's not really a want but we need a plan to rescue Eragon." Murtagh said.**

**"I_ have a plan. Have Murtagh disguess himself and go in and get Eragon, when they reach the dinning room have Eragon contact Saphira. Then with you sitting on my back, Saphira and I will cave in the roof and Saphira or I will go down and pick them up, then we can fly back here and ya'll can get your horses and we'll ride off towards Ramr river, were we'll cross over it and head towards Hadarac Desert." _Eridor said.**

**_"Did you tell Saphira about it?" _Gem asked.**

**_"Yes she likes it but I need Murtagh's and your's oppion." _Eridor said.**

**As Gem told Murtagh Eridor's idea Eridor layed down and Saphira layed down next to him.**

**"_I really admire you." _Saphira said.**

**_"I don't here that to often." _Eridor said with a laugh.**

**"Were does Eridor get all these idea's from?" Murtagh asked.**

**"You don't like it." Gem said.**

**"I like it but I'm curious to find out were he get's them." he said.**

**_"That's my for me and you to know and him not to ever find out,... for now." _Eridor said.**

**_"Very funny. But we both like that plan or idea, what ever you want to call it." _Gem said.**

**_"There my idea's that I think up into plans." _Eridor said.**

**"Let's rest we need to be in tip top shape for Eridor's plan to work." Murtagh said.**

**"I agree, besides that I need some shut eye and before I pass out." Gem said laying down next to Eridor and Murtagh.**

Chapter 7: The rescue

**In the morning Murtagh woke Gem up and they ate breakfeast together as the Dragons slept. Eridor let out a long sigh as he stood up and streched. Gem laughed and walked over to Eridor and scratched his neck.**

**_"What did Murtagh ask you last night?" _Eridor asked.**

**_"Didn't you hear?" _Gem asked.**

**_"No. Saphira wouldn't leave me alone." _Eridor said.**

**_"He asked me to marry him." _Gem said.**

**_"Were there be any of the so called children?" _Eridor asked.**

**_"Not for awhile." _Gem said.**

**_"Where do they come from? Eggs like dragons do after there parents mate?" _Eridor asked**

**_"Uh... Kinda along those lines." _Gem said.**

**"Let's get going." Murtagh said wrapping a cape around himself and picking up a large stick.**

**"Ok." Gem said mounting Eridor.**

**Murtagh started walking out of the clearing towards town. Gem laughed and Eridor flew up into the air with Saphira next to him.**

**_"I think she likes you." _Gem said.**

**_"I noticed." _Eridor said growling.**

**_"Nothing to get upset about." _Gem said.**

**"Be carefull!" Gem yelled down to Murtagh.**

**They watched as Murtagh walked trough the gates and Eridor flew closer to the side were the prison was and peched on the top of one if the churches towers. Watching carefully as they waited for Eragon to contact Saphira. Eridor growled loudly as a farmer lead to cows around trying to sell them. The farmer looked around trying to find what had grwoled but couldn't find anything.**

**"Eridor knock it off." Gem said.**

**Eridor shook his and sighed. Saphira looked at Gem and blinked and let ou a quiet growl.**

**"As for you I can easly kill a young dragon." Gem said.**

**_"Then I shall kill her while she sleeps." _Saphira said to Eridor.**

**_"Don't try it, or you'll have hell to pay." _Eridor said.**

**With in twenty minutes Eragon message Saphira sayin _"We're ready."_**

**Eridor leapt from the the tower onto the roof of the dinneing hall and started tearing the roof apart with his talons. Inside the dinneing hall Murtagh. Eragon, and the elf were under neath the table when Durza walked in.**

**_"Are you ok?" _Eridor asked Eragon.**

**_"No there's, an there's a shade in front of us." _Eragon said.**

**_"There's a problem." _Eridor said to Gem.**

**_"What?" _Gem asked.**

**_"Durza's in the room, so Saphira has to go down and get them and there's an elf with them, he didn't telll me about the elf but I can smell her." _Eridor said.**

**_"Saphira can't carry three she can't carry two with out trouble, she's to small." _Gem said.**

**_"She's has to do it!"_ Eridor snarled.**

**Suddenly the roof collapsed and Saphira flew down. Murtagh and Eragon climbed on Saphira's back and Saphira picked up the elf in her front claws as King Galbatorix's men broke the door down.**

**"Get out of there!" Gem yelled as her father ran in.**

**"Du Vrangr Gata." King Galbatorix yelled.**

**Saphira jumped up into the air and followed Eridor back to were the horse were. Archers shot arrows at he dragon's wings as they flew away. Eridor and Saphira rolled trying to dodge arrows unitll they were out of the arches range. Eridor and Saphira quickly landed in the camp next the to the horses and Eragon, Murtagh, and Gem mounted there horses and galloped off towards Hadarac Desert.**

**"Who's Du Vrangr Gata?" Eragon asked.**

**"I don't know." Murtagh snaped.**

**"Do you?" Eragon asked Gem.**

**"Yea." Gem said.**

**"Who then?" Eragon asked.**

**"It's me, but don't call me that. " Gem said.**

**"May i ask another question?" Eragon asked.**

**"Sure." Gem said.**

**"Why do you look like a elf?" Eragon asked.**

**"My mother was an elf. She fell in love with my father and he to loved her, she died when I was fiveteen, so two years ago. Her hair was Jet black, her eyes dimond blue, she was beautiful, you'd never have known she was older than my father. Then one night she died, no one knew why or how my father... he... he.. when she died became as hard as a rock,.. I mean he was evil before but he just became wicked when she died." Gem said crying. "The only few people I could talk with Eridor, Solm my guard, durza my best friend, my ex boyfriend Martin, and Murtagh."**

**_"She's gone through alot with loseing her mother the only person she was really close to." _Saphira told Eragon.**

**_"But can we trust her?" _Eragon asked.**

**_"Murtagh, Eridor, and I do." _Saphira said.**

**_"Murtagh is her boyfriend, and Eridor is her dragon." _Eragon said.**

**_"Murtagh is her fiance. But she also helped rescue you, she could of killed me and left you to die. Doesn't that say something?" _Saphira said**

**_"But I don't trust her." _Eragon said**

**_"Just don't say anything rude to her or upset her, or I will personaly kill you." _Eridor cut in.**

**_"And I'll watch." _Saphira said.**

Chapter 8: The Task of crossing Ramr River

**Eragon said nothing to Muratgh or Gem untill they made camp and were eating dinner. Gem looked over at Eridor how was a sleeping next to Saphira. Murtagh looked at her and laughed. Gem looked at him with blue eyes saprkling from the fire.**

**"What were you thinking about?" Murtagh asked.**

**"Not thinking just watching the dragons. Eridor and Saphira seem to be getting along just fine." Gem said.**

**"She just admires him nothing to get moody about." Eragon said.**

**"You really don't understand much. For Saphira to be able to trust Eridor it makes me fell better knowing that at least there's hope in this wreched world." Gem said.**

**"She's a dragon and he's a dragon that's all it is." Eragon yelled.**

**"Maybe to you it is but not to me!" Gem yelled with tears streaming down her face. "To me it show's that there is hope for Eridor and me to finally be able to good with out any secound thought's from people! If one person can make the world a better place, then sixty men like you can ruin it!" **

**Murtagh put his arm across onto her left shoulder and pullled her closer. Eridor woke up hearing that Gem was crying and looked at Eragon to Gem and growled.**

**_"Who made you cry? was it that asshole Eragon?" _Eridor asked Gem.**

**_"Yes. He doesn't get that for you a Saphira to like each it could bring hope that more people can learn to trust us." _Gem said.**

**_"Give me the word and I'll gut him like the dog he is!" _Eridor said.**

**_"No if you do Saphira will die to somehow or way." _Gem said.**

**"Eragon what is with you?" Murtagh asked.**

**"Nothing wrong with me." Eragon said.**

**"Something is wrong with you. You made Gem cry and your pissing me off, and if you didn't need my helpto get to Varden because that elf needs care, Gem and I would already be gone!" Murtagh yelled.**

**"Then why don't you go on and leave?" Eragon yelled.**

**"Because you can't make it there alone!" Murtagh yelled standing up. "If it were not for that dumb elf I wouldn't have to go to arden."**

**"If it wasn't for the elf you'd still go to Varden." Eragon said.**

**"Fat chance nobody would welcome me if I went there even if I went with you!" Murtagh yelled.**

**Murtagh sat down and glard at Eragon. Gem placed her hand on his arm. Murtagh looked over at Gem and sighed. Gem tryed to smile but couldn't. Gem couldn't think of anything else to do so she gave Murtagh a kiss and gestured for him to follow her of to Eridor. Gem laid down as Murtagh sat down leaning against Eridor. Eridor put his tail around them and used his tail as a pillow. Gem laid her head on Murtagh's egd and quickly fell asleep. Murtagh sighed and looked over at Eragon. Eragon had put out the fire and was walking over towards Saphira. Eragon took a quick glance at Murtagh and Gem before lying down by Saphira. Murtagh yawned and fell asleep. Sleep did not come easy for Eragon he tossed and turned for most of the night.**

In the Morning

**Eridor woke everyone with his loud growl and signaled for everyone to get ready to go. Gem quickly tacked all the horses as Eragon and Murtagh cleaned up camp. Eragon took Snow Fire's reins form Gem and mounted him. Murtagh helped Gem mount and then mounted Tornac. The dragons flew ahead of them with the elf and Eragon, Gem, and Murtagh moved the horses into a gallop towards Damr River. It took they hours to reach Damr River, but that was the least of their worries Eridor and Saphira couldn't find a place for them to cross.**

**"You sure they can't find place for us to cross?" Murtagh asked.**

**"I'm sure." Gem and Eragon said.**

**"Can you have 'em check again?" Murtagh asked.**

**"They've check five times." Gem said.**

**"I know, but I don't want Tornac to hurt himself." He said.**

**"Fly over on Saphira and when Eridor brings Tornac and one of our horses over you can calm him down." Eagon said.**

**"Ok" Murtagh said mounting Saphira.**

**Saphira took off with Eridor carring Tornac and Maple the mare across. Murtagh jumped off Saphira and tryed to calm the horses. Saphira and Eridor flew back over the river. Saphira took Snow Fire and Eridor waited as Gem and Eragon mounted, then followed Saphira across the river to the shore. Murtagh had all three horses walking in a circle trying to calm them down when Gem and Eragon dismounted.**

**"Let's rest for awhile before moveing on again." Murtagh said.**

**"Yes let's." Gem said.**

Chapter 9: Hadarac Desert and Varden

**Within an hour and half there heading towards their next stop The Hadarc Desert. Gem had enough strength by then to mount Maple with out any help. Maple was the secound biggest of the horses but was also the youngest of them all. As soon as everyone mounted they were off. Gem rode between Eragon and Murtagh to insure that there was no fighting along the way. Eragon hated this and tried to stay as far away as possible from Gem.**

**"Honestly Eragon you act like I'm going to eat you alive." Gem said.**

**"You never know once a traitor always a traitor." Eragon said.**

**"What are you talking about?" Gem asked.**

**"You betrayed us once you can do it again." Eragon yelled.**

**"My father's men followed me!" Gem yelled. "I didn't do it."**

**"I should listen to that why?" Eragon asked.**

**_"Because I'm next to you." Eridor said._**

**Snow Fire let out a loud neigh and side stepped into Maple. Maple turned her head and bit Snow Fire on the side of his neck and bolted off. Murtagh looked at Eragon and shook his head. Gem pulled on the reins and Maple started to slow down. Murtagh rode up to Gem and Maple. With Eragon behind him.**

**"Are you ok?" Murtagh asked.**

**"Yea I'm ok." Gem said catching her breath.**

**"Sorry bout that." Eragon said. "Eridor spooked Snow Fire."**

**"I know it." Gem said.**

**"You ok to keep going?" Murtagh asked.**

**"I think I want to ride Eridor the rest of the way." Gem said dismounting Maple.**

**"Ok if you want to." Murtagh said takeing Maples reins.**

**Eridor landed and Gem mounted him her legs shaking badly.**

**"Gem be careful your as white as a ghost." Murtagh said.**

**"I will." Gem said weakly.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't have control of Snow Fire." Eragon said.**

**"It's ok really." Gem said. "Eridor should be the one that's sorry. He could of got me killed for that stunt."**

**Eridor looked at Gem with his big puppy dog eyes and let out a sad rumbling noise. Gem sighed and patted Eridor on his shoulder. Murtagh rode Tornac over and Gem leaned down. Murtagh gave her a kiss before Eridor flew off towards the desert. Murtagh and Eragon followed the dragons untill they reached the start of the desert.**

**"Eragon think you can tell Gem those ancient words that's needed to get the water from sand?" Murtagh asked. **

**"Can't untill she lands." Eragon said.**

**"Contact her trough your mind." Murtagh said.**

**"Oh. That I can do can't I?" Eragon said.**

**_"Hey the other day I figured out how we can get water from the sand." _Eragon said to Gem.**

**_"How?" _Gem asked.**

**_"Say Deloi Moi" _Eragon said.**

**_"I thought of that but I didn't think it would work." _Gem said._ "Good going though."_**

**"Let's continue." Eragon said.**

**"Already a head of you." Murtagh said laughing.**

**For the rest of the days the only stopped to get water for the dragons, horses, and themselfs. On the secound day they could alreay see the Beor Mountains. They all looked at them with wonderous eyes, well most of them at least Gem looked at them with fear. The closer they got the closer they got to them the closer they got her doom. ERidor felt the change in Gem nd let out a loud growl.**

**_"Don't worry me love it will all be alright." _Eridor said. _"I'll protect you."_**

**_"I know." _Gem said.**

**The very next day was their last day in the desert. And soon would lead to to the forest path.**

**At the forest path to Varden**

**Murtagh lead all three horses through the forest as Gem and Eragon rode their dragons when suddenly Eragon noticed the Uragls following them but these Urgals were bigger, faster, and stronger than the others. Eragon told Gem that him and Saphira were going to the river to get rocks to try and slow them down. Gem nodded and Eridor slowly lowered himself to the Urgals and started spiting fire at them to slow them down enough for Saphira and Eragon to drop the rocks. Every time Saphira and Eragon came back Eridor would move out of their way. Finally they reached the waterfall that Arya had spoke of. Gem jumped off Eridor and landed in the water. Eragon was right behind her followed by Murtagh.**

**"Eragon thosse weren't Urgals their Kulls." Murtagh said.**

**"Just say those words so we can get out of here." Gem said. **

**"Ai varden abr du Shur' tugalar gata vanta." Eragon repeated three times.**

**"You better get it right soon or we'll be goners." Gem said.**

**_"Eragon it's on the other side of the falls!" _Saphira said. _"Go hurry I'll hold them off."_**

**_"As will I." _Eridor said letting out an earth shattering roar.**

**Eragon and the others quickly went through the falls. Eragon repeated saying the ancient words but the gates still did not open. **

**"The kull are comeing." Gem cryed unsheathing Lac' orc.**

**Murtagh and Eragon both unsheathed their swords as well. The kull came crashing through the falls and Eridor and Saphira chased after them. Eragon slipped on the rocks and fell under neath the water when strong hands grabbed him and pulled him out.**

**Inside Varden's Gates**

**"Let me go." Gem yelled. "Or I'll have Eridor kill you all."**

**"We'll let you go in a short while." A Bald man said.**

**"Let her go she's not going to do anything." Orik said.**

**"We haven't checked her so how do we know?" The bald man asked.**

**"She's a woman in a dress do you really think she's going to harm us?" Orik asked.**

**The bald man glared at the dwarf for a secound before telling the guards to let her go.**

**"We'll check her next." The bald man said putting his hand on her head.**

**Gem tryed to block her mind from the Bald man but couldn't so she did the next best thing she took Lac' orc's sheath and swung down on the bald man's shoulder. The man grabbed his shoulder swearing. The guards advanced on to Gem. Gem whirled around and Eridor broke free of the chains. The guards stopped and backed away fearfully when they saw Eridor.**

**"It's to late Du Vrangr Gata or should I say Princess Gem daughter and rider of ****King Galbatorix." The bald man said. "Orik I knew there was something wrong with her."**

**"Daughter of the evil King Galbatorix or not she is still a lady." Orik said.**

**Eridor nuzzled Gem with his nose and Patted him and said "Good boy."**

_Chapter 10: Varden Part two_

**"Last one is you." The bald man said.**

**"No I won't let you prob my mind." Murtagh said.**

**"Oh you won't will you?" The bald man said. "While we can always threaten you with your girlfriends life then." **

**"Leave her alone." Murtagh yelled. "Or I'll kill you."**

**"You wouldn't want to do that." The bald man said.**

**"I don't care what you say." Murtagh said.**

**The bald man walked over to Gem and put a dagger to her neck. Eridor growled so loud that the floor shook. The bald man looked at Eridor with fear but didn't back down. Gem grabbed the man's arm and flipped over him and placed the dagger against his neck.**

**"Let Murtagh go or I'll behead your little wizard." Gem yelled.**

**The guards looked at and laughed.**

**Gem placed the dagger closer to the bald man's neck and yelled "I mean it I'll kill him!"**

**This time the guards let Murtagh go. Gem shoved the bald man to ground and threw the dagger down so hard it went into the stone floor. Murtagh walked over to Gem and wrapped his arms around her.**

**"You really have to stop doing things like that." Murtagh said.**

**"They were going to hurt us both." Gem said. "Besides their scared to death of dragons."**

**"I can see that."Murtagh said.**

**"Wait till our leader hears of this he'll kill you both!" The bald man said.**

**"I dare him to try!" Gem yelled. "All I have to do is order my dragon to get my father and it'll be over for you all. And mind you Eridor is strong enough to break down this thing you call a hiden wall to Varden."**

**Guards walked around behind Gem and Murtagh. Eridor saw tem and spit fire at them to keep them away from his master and her boyfriend. The bald man looked at the guards and growled. The guards would flee at any given chance. The bald man grabbed his dagger and tryed to pull it out of the stone floor.**

**Gem saw this and asked "Problems? Here let me do it."**

**"Get away from me!"The bald man hissed.**

**"Such a greedy selvish man,... don't you think Eridor?" Gem asked.**

**Eridor showed his his teeth and spit fire in agree ment. Gem pulled the dagger out as easily as she out it in. Gem then kneeled down and cut the man's wrist to the symbol of King Galbatorix. The man grabbed his wridt and screamed out in pain.**

**"Oh you poor thing, it'll hurt only for a secound." Gem said. "Besides it means nothing... Ok so it mean something. consider yourself lucky, Every other person who get's that mark is dead. I give it to them after I kill them."**

**The bald man quickly jumped up and ran behinde the guards. Gem smiled and walked back over to Murtagh. Eridor Snorted and fell on to his side. Gem ran over to Eridor and placed her hand on his side.**

**_"Eridor what's wrong?" _Gem asked.**

**_'I don't know I feel weak." _Eridor said.**

**_"Search your body see if any things wrong." _Gem said.**

**Eridor took a few minutes before saying _"Poison. There's poison in me."_**

**_"No there can't be. Eridor you can't let it kill you, is there anything I can do?" _Gem asked.**

**_"I need the herbs that can cure the poison."_ Eridor said.**

**_"Where can I get them and How!" _Gem cryed.**

**_"Ask the little man they call Orik get them now or i won't last through the night."_ Eridor said.**

**Orik was standing next to her when she looked at him. Orik looked at her then at the bald man.**

**"Orik that is your name?" Gem said.**

**"Yes." Orik said. "Don't tell me, let me guess. He's poisoned."**

**"Yes. May you please get healing herbs." Gem said trying not to cry.**

**Orik nodded and walked out of the room with everyone following him out the room. Murtagh walked over to Gem and she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. Eragon sat down next to Saphira and looked for his packs.**

**"God is she a baby." Eragon said under his breath.**

**"Eragon I heard that." Muratgh said. "And if you don't stop it you're in a fight for your life!"**

**"Knock it off both of you!" Gem yelled.**

Chapter 11: Varden part 3

**Eragon and Murtagh looked at Gem with shock not once before had they heard her use that tone of voice with them. Within a few minutes Orik was back carrying a plate of food, a pitchure of water, and a bad full of herbs. Orik placed a peice of meat down in front of Saphira and Eridor. Orik then handed the food and water to Murtagh and then walked over next to Gem and Eridor again. Gem looked at him tears streaming down her face.Orik bent down next to Eridor and placed the herbs on the wound and gave Eridor a liquid form of the herbs. Gem looked at Orik still crying.**

**"He should be fine by tomarrow, right now he needs to rest." Orik said. "So eat drink some water and Get some rest." **

**"I'll try." Gem said standing up.**

**"You best try to Gem, this might be your only meal for a long." Orik said leaveing.**

**Murtagh cautiously approuched Gem and when he reached her he slowly put his arm around her. Gem looked at him and walked off and sat next to Eragon. Murtagh aighed and walked back over to were he was earlier. Saphira plodded off to were Eridor was laying and layed next to him. Murtagh's knees gave out and he sank to the floor, Gem passed out the bread and gave the meat to Eridor and Saphora the meat. Then they each took a sip of the water before putting the picture aside. Gem crawled over to were Murtagh was sitting and sat between his legs laying her head on his chest. Murtagh snorted and crossed his arm's. Gem looked at him her eyes showing a slight hint of fear. Murtagh pushed her away from him and got up and sat on the other side of Eragon. Gem looked at him tears filling her eyes. Gem slowly got up and slowly walked over to were the two dragons were. When Gem was half way there she stopped and threw the ring Murtagh had given her hitting him in the face. Gem then continued to walk over to the dragons.**

**_"May I stay here with you two?" _Gem asked.**

**Saphira looked at her and said _"Of course you can sweety, but why do you ask?"_**

**_"Because I have no other place to go,... they refuse to accept me,.. even Murtagh hates me now just because I looked at him and walked away." _Gem said.**

**_"Shall I straighten him out for you?" _Eridor growled. _"Then he couldn't hurt you anymore."_**

**Gem layed down between the two dragons and quietly started crying Saphira blinked and wrapped her neck in a circle around Gem. Eridor slowly got up and streched his neck towards Murtagh and roared in furry. Murtagh pressed himself against the wall but didn't try to run. Saphira looked at Eridor and growled. Eridor layed down and nuddged Gem closer to him. With in two hours Gem had cryed herself to sleep and didn't wake up untill she was kicked in the side by the one of the gurads. Gem sat up and glared at him.**

**"My father will have you cast into the flames in hell by himself once he hears of this!" Gem snarled attacking the guard.**

**The guard unsheathed his sword and slashed at Gem. Gem dodge only to get caught by another guard.**

**"LET ME GO!" Gem yelled kicking the man. "LET ME GO! ERIDOR HELP ME!"**

**Eridor got up and roared so loud that the whole place shook. The guards let Gem go and ran off. Gem got up and mounted Eridor as the other's went out the door. Eridor hurried after the other's. When they reached the other's the bald man walked over to them and pointed at Gem's chestnut mare. Gem shook her head and yanked her sword from the bald man. The bald man stormed off and they all started moveing again. As they neared a village Gem suddenly got really nervous. Eridor sensed this and started purring. Gem relaxed enough to the point were she didn't fell like throwing up, but not enough for her not to start crying. Murtagh Rode his horse next eridor and pulled Gem off Eridor's back. Gem wrapped her arm's around Murtagh and placed her head on Murtagh's shoulder. Murtagh looked back and handed her a ring. Gem placed the ring on her finger and wrapped her arms around Murtagh's waist. As Eragon passed people cheered but when they saw Gem they glared and threw things. Gem ignored this and pulled dagger from her boot. People laughed at the sight of the small dagger but took no notice what she did with it next.**

**"Father are you there?" Gem asked looking in the dagger.**

**"GEM YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!" King Galbatorix yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?"**

**"Father quiet, the people will hear you listen,.. I'm in Varden and there's this one man and he tryed to kill me, think to can help?" Gem said.**

**"I might be able to, get back to me as soon as you can." King Galbatorix said. "At the moment I shall think about it."**

**Gem put the dagger back in her boot and unsheathed Lac'orc swinging it at the approuching people. They people moved vack but started forward again. Gem jumped down off of Tornac. Gem raised her sword level to her chest and the sword was engulfed with balck flames. Gem's hair flew straight back as Eriodr streched his wings. The villager's stopped as Gem thrust the sword into the ground and split just enough to keep people from crossing. Gem then pulled Lac'orc from the ground and ran ahead to catch up with the others. The guards saw Gem run past but left her alone. instead they went and told the bald what they had seen. Gem mounted Maple and tapped the mare's sides and galloped off next to Eridor and Murtagh. Murtagh looked at her and smiled.**

**Inside Adjihad's library**

**"Adjihad this is the Dragon rider Eragon and his dragon Saphira, the other dragon is Eridor and his owner Gem, they serve King Galbatorix , and the last man is Murtagh." The bald man said.**

**"So you serve King Galbatorix?" Adjihad said looking Gem over.**

**"Serve him? I'm his daugher! Of course I serve him! Just wait till he finds you and this wreched place! Then this place shall find it's demise if you dopn't leave me alone! Now shut up and say nothing more rude about me or so help me gods of Alagaesia I will have slain you decapicated you as well as prove to show that the mighty leader of Varden has fallen, and if i fell like it i shall give you the same mark as that bald man has." Gem said.**

**_"Gem Stop before you put us all in danger!" _Eridor growled.**

**_"He's onsulted me!"_ Gem said.**

**_"I realized that but stop before he kill's you thust killing me as well!" _Eridor said.**

**_"I'll try."_ Gem said standing next Murtagh.**

**Murtagh gave her a kiss and then pulled her closer to him. As Adjihad talked Gem slowly fell asleep leaning against Murtagh. Murtagh shoook her lightly before they were getting ready to leave. Gem streched and looked at him before looking at Adjihad Gem jumped back as a second bald man waolked past her to stand next Adjihad. Adjihad looked at Gem smile before they left. Two guards led Eragon away and one of the bald men led Murtagh and Gem away towards a tower and shoved Gem into a room as Murtagh walked in. The bald man slammed the door shut, locked it, and summoned guards to stay and guard it. Eridor sat at the top of the tower and streched his neck so he could look after Gem.**

Chapter 12 : The life to come

**Gem layed down slowly and Murtagh layed on top of her. Eridor slowly climed to the top of tower and snorted. Eridor steched his wings and Let out a short growl. Saphira fly over towards Eridor and perched on the tower next to him. **

**"_What is it?_" Saphira asked.**

**"_Some odd mateing retiual is going on between Muratgh and Gem." _Eridor stated.**

**"_Is not common to you for other to breed?_" Saphira asked.**

**"_No but they've never done this before and neither am I familiar with it.._" Eridor said.**

**"_You're also not intune with your mating instices either._" Saphira said.**

**"_I know what I should do, if I were to seek a mate but as a dragon I have to wait for my elder To mate first if he wishes to._" Eridor said.**

**"_Your elder?_" Saphira asked. "_Who would that be?_"**

**"_Shruikan._" Eriodor said lowering his neck to the window. "_At last they've stopped!_"**

**Muratgh sat at the end of bed and Gem sat curled up in a ball asleep. Murtagh looked at Eridor and then grabbed a book and started to flip through it. Eridor blinked and a puff of smoke came from his nostrils. Gem rolled over and sighed. Eridor stuck his head in the window and took a better look at the room. It was a large room, it had a fireplace a large rug, a writing desk, plenty of paintings, and two beds. As Eridor turned his head he saw a small brown thing big enough to hold two small children. Eridor growled and the room shook. Gem jumped up and looked at over at Eridor.**

**"_What is that?_" Eriodor asked.**

**Gem walked over to the crib and said "_This? It's a crib, in other words a bed for baby's._"**

**Eridor pulled his head out of the window and flew off. Gem ran to the window and leaned out it. Eridor flew off over the castle and landed on a stone wall out of Gem's conection reach. Gem put her head down on the window sill tears streaming down her face.**

**"Eridor..." She sobbed.**

**Saphira jumped from her perch and dove down after Eridor. Eridor watched her come and spit fire at her. SAphira dodge it and swated Eridor's nose as she landed. Eridor glared at her and Saphira snarled. Eragon watched the two fight before summoning Saphira to his side. Eridor laid down on the wall his tail dangling down almost touching the ground below. Gem Sat herself on the window her feet hanging over the edge. Gem slide herself slowly forward looking at the ground when the door flew open. Gem was not prepaired for that, she jumoed a fell from teh window. Murtagh ran to the window trying to grab her but he was to late she was out of his reach.**

**"No!" Murtagh yelled.**

**Gem was screaming so loud taht everyone ran to see what was happening. Eragon pushed through the crowd.As Gem neared the ground Eragon stepped forward and caught gem in his arm's. Gem wrapped her arms around Eragon's neck and started crying. When eragon went to set her on the ground Gem glang unto his neck scared to let go. Eriodr leapt from were he was and ran to her so fast that people barley had time to get out of his way. Eragon sighed and oicked up Gem again carring her towards Eridor who's eyes that were six times there normal size. Gem's dagger that she'd hiden in her boot started to glow fercly. Gem took it upon her self to pull it out and read the note from her father. **

**It read: Gem, an army is to be there by day break tomarrow, so be ready to take charge of it.**

**Gem slipped the dagger into her boot again and Slowly eased herself from Eragon's arm's and slowly walked over to Eridor and wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**"_Please don't tell father of anything that's ocurred._" Gem said.**

**"_Not even the fact that you might be careing Murtagh's children?_" Eridor asked.**

**"_I don't care if you tell him that._" Gem said before passing out.**

Chapter: 13 Revenge can be such sweet sorrow

( Letta Oyra Thorna- Stop those Arrows)

**"Wake Up! We're needed! The Urgals are attacking Varden!" Murtagh yelled shaking Gem.**

**Gem quickly jumped out of bed and looked around before grabbing a pack full of plate armor. Gem slowly pulled it out and on the chest plate etched the symbol of King Galbatorix on it. Murtagh looked at her and then at the armor in disblief. Gem then put each piece of armor on then she slowly reached for Lac'orc placeing it on her back before jumping onto Eridor's back.**

**"Gem what are you doing aren't you going to help Varden?" Murtagh asked.**

**"I told that bastard he wish he hadn't probed my mind now he'll see why! I sent for this army to come here! So i'll lead them!" Gem snarled. "So if you'll not join me then we are enimes for the time!"**

**"And what if you die? Then what?" Murtagh asked.**

**"Then so be it I shall die, but not on till i kill those bastards!" Gem Yelled as Eridor flew towards the urgal army.**

**When Eridor landed all the uragal's and kull surrounded her. As Gem unsheathed Lac'orc two men walked up to her a bowed. One of the men was Solm and the other Martin. Gem slowly got off of Eridor and gave each of them a friendly kiss. Solm looked at eridor and smiled. Martin looked at Eridor and gave swift bow. Gem then quickly remounted Eridor and waited for the enimie to come forth.**

**"Gem you have no idea how worried Solm and I were." Martin said.**

**"No I don't but right know i have someone else even more worried than you are." Gem said with a tear streaming down her face. "I wish he'd of joined me." **

**"My Lady are you all right?" Solm asked.**

**"I shouldn't even be doing this I might be endangering the life of one that has yet to take it's first breath." Gem said.**

**"What are you trying to say?" Solm asked.**

**"Solm she saying she might be pregnant." Martin said walking over to Eridor.**

**Eridor turned his head towards Martin and nodded. Solm stood there foe second before walking over to Gem. Solm unsheathed his sword, kneeled,and offered his sword to Gem. Gem genlty grabbed the hilt of the and placed it on his right shoulder then to his left. Gem then his sword back and Solm got up and bowed once again. Eridor turned his head and shot fire from his mouth scattering the archers which were takeing aim. **

**"Every one this is it! Now show them the power of King Galbatorix!" Gem yelled.**

**All the urgals and kull charged towwards VArden's army. Eridor then moved forward with Solm and Martin be his side on Dread Mares. These massive horses were black with firey red manes and tails, razer sharp teeth, and hoofs that were as hard as steel and sharp as razors. Eridor and thses two dread mares are an invincible force together they could kill and army six times this size. Erisor shot fire at the people in the fare back anf the Dread Mares shot poison at the enime.**

**Gem unsheathed her sword as the enime archers tooks aim.**

**"Letta oyra thorna!" Gem yelled. **

**All the arrows fell and Gem's archers took aim and fired killing one fourth of the enimies archers. Murtagh And eragon Ran to the front of the battle fiedla and killed as many uragal's and kull as they could but the trouble came when Gem, Solm, and Martin arrived. Solm and Martin attacked Eragon and Gem fought Murtagh.**

**Murtagh blocked repeatedly as Gem swung at him each blow stronger than the first. Eragon was haveing troubles avoiding the attacks of the two dread mares and their riders. Solm struck Eragons sword arm and Martins Dread Mare kicked Eragon in his left leg. Eragon cryed out as both dread mares spat posion into his wounds. **

**"I'm Gratefull for you takeing care of Gem but you must retreat or die!" Solm said dismounting his dread mare mare.**

**"No i can't!" Eragon snarled stabing Solm in the side.**

**Solm winced as Eragon pulled his sword out and then sank to his knees. Gem ran quickly over to Solm droping her sword at Murtaghs feet. Gem Bent down next to Solm and placed her palm on Solm's side. **

**"Waise Heill" Gem said.**

**"I thank you." Solm said quickly standing up.**

**Gem stood up and quickly grabbed her sword as Murtagh swung his sword. Gem dodged and thrust her sword at Murtagh. Murtagh side stepped and struck Gem's shoulder. Gem did nothing but rip the sword from her shoulder and shove it into the ground. When Murtagh went to reach for his sword Gem grabbed his arm and he turned to face her. Gem looked at him and he looked at her. Gem sank to her knees and started crying Murtagh knelt next to her and tryed to comfort her. Solm and Martin retreated as Durza came into the battle and started to fight Eragon. Durza easly over powered Eragon, but that didn't stop Eragon from trying to kill Durza. As Durza was about to kill Eragon Saphira and Arya broke through the dwarf's most treasured work Isidar Mithrim the Saphir Rose. Durza stummbeled and Eragon stabed him in the chest killing him. Eragon was horrified with what he saw after killing Durza. He saw how the shade truley came to be. Solm and Martin galloped over to Gem and helped her onto Eridor, they then left and heaed towards the empire. Murtagh stayed be hind only to later be captured by the urgal's and taken to the empire along with the twins.**

_End of book 1_


End file.
